


The Scientific Names of Plants

by thewindupbird



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Conflicted Emotions, F/M, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindupbird/pseuds/thewindupbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets her soul, but it's not quite what he was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Names of Plants

The first time he fucked her, tears slid from her eyes into her hair, matting it, wet, behind her ears. His eyes were closed the whole time - not because he didn’t want to see her, but because it was too fucking much, and she was so fucking close, and warm, and the noises that escaped her on every exhale here too much and he had to think of the scientific names of plants in his head to keep from coming in her like an inexperienced fifteen-year-old.

It shouldn’t be like this, he knew. She wasn’t beautiful or tall or blonde or even sexy by any typical standard. She wasn’t desirable except fuck she was, with her determined blue eyes, and the set of her jaw, and her refusal to compromise.

Perhaps one day that would be a problem. Perhaps one day he would get tired of her determination and go back to the flakey, easy, sexy tall blondes - back to the Trina’s who were simple and fuckable and… yes he understood them - and their birth control and their makeup in the mornings, and their carefully done hair and their seven outfit changes before they even went out.

He understood their physical insecurities, and their high-pitched, feminine voices. And he was used to everything being a question? Because that was how they talked?

He was used to that.

Brigitte Fitzgerald was none of those things, and it wasn’t because he was fucking her that the thought of going back to easy was a sickening one.

The thought of going back to simple, to regular, to tall and blonde and questioning sentences(?) was no longer a question of convenience, but a question of whether he could stomach the insincerity.

Brigitte arched under him, and made a sound that made his cock jerk inside her and he thought - no, fuck that - he thought this is so much harder than I thought. He thought I can’t handle this. He thought God, I have to.

“God, I love you”, he said.

And “I love you,” she answered, as tears streamed down into her mussed brown hair. “I love you, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this (fuck). So sorry to anyone who lost bookmarks for anything!!


End file.
